The use of polymers in cleaning compositions is known. The processing and incorporation of polymers in cleaning compositions can be challenging, especially if the polymers are synthesized in aqueous solutions and the solutions are low active, i.e., the solutions contain a low level of polymer. Low active solutions are not suitable for use in concentrated products or unit dose products where space is limited. In the case of liquid cleaning compositions there can be incompatibility between the aqueous solution containing the polymer and the rest of the liquid cleaning composition, they can have different density and/or viscosity and give rise to stability issues.
Often, the polymers can be waxy, ductile, deformable, sticky materials depending on the environmental conditions. The physical properties can make polymers difficult to incorporate into cleaning compositions or they can be instable during manufacturing and/or in cleaning compositions under a range of different environmental conditions, such as temperature, humidity, etc. Another consideration in the cases of polymers for use in cleaning compositions, is that they need to be readily available for cleaning and have the right dissolution profile.
Polymers with a low softening point can be difficult to handle or unsuitable for certain types of process such as spray dry, extrusion, etc.
The object of the present invention is to provide a way to incorporate low softening point polymers into cleaning compositions. The polymer needs to be stable in the cleaning composition and be readily available to perform its role in the cleaning composition.